


I Think of You

by demonshide7



Category: Eric Mun - Fandom, Oil and Water, Ricsyung - Fandom, Shin Hyesung - Fandom, Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung wants to know what Eric thinks of during his love scenes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think of You

"How can you do that?!" he asked, his voice just a little annoyed, his mouth set into an endearing pout.

Eric stared at him blankly. What exactly did he do? They were just watching his latest drama.

"That!" Hyesung exclaimed, pausing the screen on the TV to the scene where Eric's character was caressing the lead actress's face. His tender eyes was paused for him to see.

"I mean, look at that! It looked like you were really into her!"

Eric chuckled. "Pilkyo, are you jealous?"

"Of what? That tiny pipsqueak? She has no breasts to speak of! And she's way shorter than you without that four inch heels she's wearing," Hyesung quantified.

"Hmmmmmm. Yes. She's also a board. But she has a tiny waist that my hands can probably hold on to like a Barbie doll..."

A remote control was thrown at him.

Hyesung stood up and glared at Eric.

Eric chuckled. He grabbed at Hyesung 's hand, but the other had turned away and was fast walking out of his apartment.

Eric laughed loudly.

The door slammed loudly.

Eric had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Hyesung was so cute when he was jealous.

The girl had nothing on Jung Pilkyo.

She did not make Eric's blood boil. Nor did she make his heart sing. Only the temperamental Shin Hyesung - Jung Pilkyo could do that.

Eric sighed happily. The other didn't have far to go. He listened and the unit above him made noises as if someone was stomping around in anger and annoyance. He chuckled when he heard the creak of the mattress and figured his neighbor had plopped down on the bed hard. He listened again. There was nothing else to hear.

Someone would probably think the other was crying, but not Jung Pilkyo. He was a man, after all, born and raised as one. The light of his family. And Eric's. A spoiled Prince whose family goes back generations to a venerated philosopher. Eric could probably say the same about his, if he had any inclination at all. But Eric was sort of raised in the United States. A country where pedigree didn't matter at all.

Both of them were born and raised in privileged households. How Eric even found him in this whole world was a miracle. He smiled.

He got out of his couch and walked up one level. He punched in the code to Hyesung 's unit.

"Pilkyo?" he asked tentatively.

There was only silence.

He entered the bedroom. Pilkyo didn't even put a light on. But with his eyes accustomed to the darkness now, he could see the outline of a figure on the bed.

He gingerly made his way to the bed and sat next to the figure.

"Pilkyo..."

"Eric, I'm sleeping. Don't fucking touch me," the cold words rang in the dark bedroom.

Eric smiled. As he thought. Pilkyo was probably plotting his murder.

"Hyesunggie," Eric began. "There's a reason I can act so well with anyone, you know. Especially when it comes to love scenes."

The figure on the bed huffed.

"Don't you want to know?"

The figure on the bed scooted away from Eric's questing fingers.

Eric chuckled to himself.

He turned his body and stood next to the bed. Then without warning, he launched himself on the figure in the blankets, using his weight to trap the other beneath him.

The other squirmed under him, but Eric was relentless.

Finally the other removed the blanket from his face and faced Eric.

"I don't care about your reasons," he said. "Why don't you go and bug that lady whose waist you can wrap between your hands?!?"

"Hyesunggie," Eric chuckled. "Maybe she has a skinny waist, but she's not you, Jung Pilkyo."

Hyesung huffed and pouted.

Eric smiled and kissed that pout.

"I can do all that acting and you see my expression like that because at that time, I was thinking of you. I can act like I'm into them on screen, because I think of you first. As if you were the one in front of me, instead of the lead actress."

"You're saying those hungry eyes are for me? And those hungry kisses, too?"

Eric nodded.

"Bull!" Hyesung exploded. "You can't tell the difference between me and her?"

Eric laughed. He was probably pushing it when he agreed with the kissing part.

Hyesung sighed.

"I get what you're saying, Eric. So let me go now. What do you think about really when you're kissing her?"

Eric grinned mischievously.

"Would you believe me if I said that I think about how jealous you're going to be?"

Eric got a hard thump aimed at his temple. He kissed Hyesung for that one, hard.

"Then I think about how you're going to punish me and reward me and make me remember who I belong to."

"And just who do you belong to, Mun Junghyuk?"

"Only you," Eric whispered before he leaned in to devour Hyesung 's lips.

He could have sworn Hyesung muttered, "You got that right!" Just before his head was pulled down harder and he was kissed senseless. 


End file.
